


You and your group of comrades,

by goatsongs



Series: Rusty Quill Letters [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: During the Rome arc, Epistolary, Gen, just eldarion bein all strict, let her live alex for gods sake, miss that femme queen so much, no specific tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsongs/pseuds/goatsongs
Summary: Eldarion writes anangryletter to Sasha as she searches for her all over Europe.
Relationships: Eldarion & Sasha Racket
Series: Rusty Quill Letters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762531
Kudos: 18





	You and your group of comrades,

Sasha, 

I apologise for my bluntness, but I’ve been searching for you all over Europe, and have rather begun to suspect you might be trying to escape my inquiries of you. I will certainly not deny your movements have been very confusing for me to discern and I can’t understand for the life of me what it is you’re attempting to achieve. 

Mr Gusset has informed me about your new travel companions, and my conversation with him has left me absolutely baffled. 

I do not know what has brought you to the decision to get tied up with the Harlequins, but this is exactly why I’ve been searching for you. I hope this letter makes it faster to you then the pace at which you’re moving, seemingly leaving a path of incidents on a scale which worries me. 

I have been informed you also visited Prague University, where I’m told you and your group of comrades have managed to wreak havoc and immediately disappear.

Do come find me if you get this letter before I manage to reach you. 

I’m worried about you, Sasha. 

_ Your tutor, Eldarion  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kim ([@coralreefskim](https://twitter.com/coralreefskim)) for the prompt (and for making me cry with your sketches and for being overall nice and wonderful).  
> Thank you Oscar ([@oscarlovesthesea](https://twitter.com/oscarlovesthesea)) for reading these self-indulgent ficlets, being a great friend and listener, and for writing a (spoilers) gay happy ending for Zolf because he deserves it.
> 
> This is a prompt based collection, so please please, if you'd like, leave me a prompt [here](https://twitter.com/jimmymagma/status/1266452036691820544).


End file.
